fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Of Gargoyle Fan Fiction
About Christine Marie Morgan The Morgan's Website was a personal fanfiction archive in Gargoyles fandom. It contained 100 stories, and a large fan art gallery of art created by other fans inspired by, or to be paired with, the author's fanfiction. The site also included con reports and photos of many Gathering of the Gargoyles. The site was most active in the late 1990s and early 2000s, and goes defunct sometime after 2015. Some of Christine Morgan's fan fiction surfaced on WritersCafe.org when she was caught tapping Ramsey Campbell and the baby's momma of Nickolaus Pacione's son, Melany Van Every. In 2014-2015 she enabled an incident where The Pattern Of Diagnosis was plagiarized by Something Awful. She was making fan circles around the time Another Hope left the print on demand indie press pissed at her. Pacione and Melany Van Every were romantically linked from 1997-1998 then the factions in 2005 tried to harass his first kiss, fantasy author Serena Carrington who was a middle school classmate. The subject of The Cabbie Homicide, the closing contributor from The Ethereal Gazette: Issue 10 and Pacione were all in the same homeroom at Marquardt Middle School in 1988-1989. The first namesake in the reboot form had the font from Gargoyles not knowing it was the very font from the show. This show's then timeline played up in the era of his material's set output while The Pattern Of Diagnosis was set in 2006. Her Gargoyles fan fiction played up a timeline of 2010s and 2020s while some were set in The Pattern Of Diagnosis timeline of 2006. She was tapped by Eric S. Brown, a House of Pain e-zine alumni for Bigfoot Tales where her TOC mate appeared in the reboot cycle of the first namesake. During the era when Christine Morgan wrote some of her fan material the proto-pasta sought after in Poe Circles emerged. In Creative Nonfiction Circles, she's sort of Ms. Scribe. She made the small press tensions very personal so that's part of the reason her fan fiction was being dredged up and housed. Her account has a lock on it meaning it goes to Pacione's yahoo.com account as he presents it like The House of Pain material, researched and fact checked putting her place back in history where she's more known in fan circles. The arrangement on Writer's Cafe was something of a baffling effect to those who learned of this some had the crying icon others were fuming or some found it cute. The material that showed up on Writer's Cafe.org is the anthology range, and wanted to make sure what she did enabling The Pattern Of Diagnosis to be plagiarized was unacceptable. How does that bio even get edited to read like that though?!? The one with the tear reaction was pulled aside and showing her responses. "That's cool, some of my friends are teachers. I write romance, and I don't have much of a platform yet, so I'm probably not the right person to be promoting sci fi, but I can pass the article link on to a couple of people I know who do write sci fi. Sorry, I'm still not really clear why I'm involved, but I'm always happy to help another Canadian and a teacher, of course. I really do not know what you want from me here. None of the people involved are my friends, none of them write in my genre, I don't share an editor or publisher with them, and I'm extremely careful not to infringe on anything. The original poster? I had a story in an anthology she was in, years ago. Pretty sure I liked the pages of all the other authors in the anthology at the time. Vamps, Stamps, and Tramps from Evil Girlfriend Media — it was my first print publication, you probably remember the feeling." Small Press Controversies "I'm just having to wonder why none of our highly-vaunted law enforcement agencies haven't done anything about him . . . could it be that they've used up their budgets trying to imprison some poor schlub for smoking a joint? Too bad he hasn't tried to kype anything off of Disney . . . that would be the end of him, for damn sure! The paperwork alone would make a pile big enough to crush him to death." -''- Lester Curtis who featured two alumni of The Ethereal Gazette: Issue Five. David Wright and Zahid Zaman both appear there. Pacione was joking about Christine Morgan doing just this. Christine Morgan is seen as a hostile opponent of those who write creative nonfiction, as she called The Pattern Of Diagnosis guilty party and publisher of one of her table contents mates on Bigfoot Tales' Jason Hughes a 'liar' and she ended up getting caught by Disney and asking she apologizes to Lee Gutkind. Pacione sought out Jayson Blair to bust Robert Baupader because Vampire Freaks Admins were not listening to him and maliciously libeling him. He really called them out and called for a content strike as in no written content until the plagiarist is ejected. Christine Morgan emerged in one of the mate's projects in 2004, but she was more well known in the fan circuit than the indie publishing circuit. The Indie circuits run ins came at the expense of Pacione's rosters. Calling him a racist when his classmate was living in Brooklyn, New York, at the time and addressed them both by the names he knew them as. He bought the classmate and Jet the book Inside 9/11: What Really Happened. He suggested for his friend the office address of VampireFreaks and turn the video camera on them. They both change their names to Anglo but he knew them as their Malay names. Zahid the inclusion in the projects came way from a memory of a buddy who is Pakistani who spoke Urdu and enlisted him to be Zahid's interpreter in Pakistani. The founder of the site knew Pacione by his name before the story he showed up as revealing he was someone to be trusted. Pacione revealed, "I was the one you spoke to a year before I joined." Some of the things that got her in hot water is a feud with Joni Latham when she was with Twilight Times in 2004. She by some chance saw herself in the short story on FictionPress.com called The Fandom Writer as she was fuming that he was getting published in the industry. '''Brian Lumley if he saw this of her output he would had seen her on par to David Boyer.' He asked Ramsey Campbell did he want to be associated with someone who was a prolific character thief. Ramsey Campbell has 240 followers on Linkedin.com where Pacione sees 1800 followers and some of them have 10,000 to 20,000 followers. He got One Flesh in the hands of Pure Flix as he's connected with them and said to both Lee Strobel and the owner to seek out his boss. The comments he did on the story he was raising questions because his contributor had "Write the vision, make it plain." on his author page. The Ethereal Gazette: Issue Five was in Lee Gutkind's hands twice (first as the Lulu.com version in pdf form the print form in recent years along with his neighbor on The Book Patch. None other than the historic True Confessions publications appear on the site. The current owner told Pacione, "We stopped publishing in 2017." But seeing the one saw elements that reminded him of The Ethereal Gazette: Issue Five when it was first emerged.) Pacione used his 2008 video to speak up for Cassandra Claire because he understood some of the situation. Harry Potter and The Eagle of Truthiness showed up around this era and had chronicled Christine Morgan's ongoing spats with Lawrence Dagstine. He revealed he was also bullied by Fandom Wank. She was on Janrae Frank's payroll from 2008-2014 so the plan to lift The Pattern Of Diagnosis was in works back in 2010, they were vocal about Boyer as she had the blog tag "Legion of Nitwits" but the gravity of the dishonesty came all the way back to DuPage County where Pacione's own classmates were manipulated by Morgan and her circle. The scandal with the classmates became a high water mark where a few of the E-zine mates saw one of the alumni abusing Zahid and Wright in 2007. The ezine alumni knew what went down and told the rest of the industry to stay out of it. There were a few from the House of Pain who were friendly with Morgan, where The Fandom Writer's guilty party saw her as slime. The strict no erotic content rule was one that got to Bohmer and had Aaron C. Bennett posting every link to Pacione's first anthology in the era. There were a lot of lies going around about him on the Horror Writer's Association so he wrote An Eye In Shadows to take heat off Donna for publishing him. The fan circles were demanding Naked Snake Press pulled his collaboration, some from Christine Morgan's circles enabled a walk out. The ones who saw Morgan for what she really is were the ones who are the advocates of Issue Five. Fossil Lake revealed was a query of Kevin Lucia in 2007 when Lulu.com did a misprint of the anthology release. The truth being she was kyping Pacione's cult short story, Lake Fossil. She had help from some of the House of Pain E-zine mates Louise Bohmer to enable the kyping of The Pattern Of Diagnosis as she had hostile views towards her other Tales from the Talisman alumni. Her fannish ways showed up when she was caught with K. H. Koehler with pirated copies of the five year memoir An Eye In Shadows. Then caught abusing the roster who became The Ethereal Gazette: Issue Five, with the most abuse reserved for the invited guests. The events with Christine Morgan overlapped the Ms. Scribe and Fandom Wank bullying of the small press, and what emerged was White Serpent and Mindset being confronted and the latter picked apart because she was in striking distance. An Eye In Shadows puts all of Fandom Wank on the spot as they sort of gave Christine Morgan immunity from all the scandals. The Ethereal Gazette: Issue Five was made live on March 21-22, 2007, about a month before Ms. Scribe was playing up. She had the same effect as the effect named for the publisher's last name was coined by Eric S. Brown's e-zine mates. The question Matamas was vocal about Another Hope but said nothing about Christine Morgan serial kyping, as he wanted to see Lake Fossil get lifted too. The fact An Eye In Shadows emerged shown how unfunny targeting the author was when the one who did it broke what she was taught about baring false witness. Ramsey Campbell was asked if he was engaging in the practice of Paki-bashing as the lead author is Pakistani and his memoir discusses racism akin to Pacione with the Anti-Italian attitudes he documented about his year in Mason City, Iowa. Where Joni didn't see the harassment for bringing her Forever Knight material to AuthorsDen was being her design work with Twilight Times and she co-discovered The Cabbie Homicide along with Terry Vinson, Jackie Druga, and J. M. Heluk. Future House of Pain e-zine mate, Nicholas Tillemans was a gateway for original material in the horror fandoms when Pacione discovered the invited guests. During the 2003 era Pacione joined FictionPress.com then came to FanFiction.net; he brought something noteworthy to the site where it was his classmate's character and became a small press bidding war for the one story. Tales of the Talesman saw the said piece after publishing The Typewriter wanted this. Christine Morgan was saying that Pacione kyped the character but the webmaster of Fanworks.org saw insight about how he pulled this off, came from the original creator's notes. He parked it on Fanfiction.net because his computer he had was going to crash in 2007. Pacione tested this story on the artist who handled his material in Tales of the Talisman. Druga at the time in 2006-2007 was the boss of David Lee Summers. Louise Bohmer and Jodi Lee ended up buying out LBF Books and ended up publishing two that gave this roster flack, Aaron C. Bennett where he was almost unpublished in 2007 because of his stunt then Christine Morgan gets tapped. Louise Bohmer was confronted by Pacione years later with two of his alumni the breakouts, and by the friends from the era of The Pattern Of Diagnosis as she didn't listen to the warnings in The Fandom Writer. The two are seen as the invited guests from the Poe Fandom are Sarah and Sean, both stories are not on FanFiction.net in recent years so The Ethereal Gazette: Issue Five preserved those two for history. Pacione was in a mutual group of Deb Walsh on Linkedin.com and sought her out to chew out Ramsey Campbell, he revealed to her the technology he used for The Ethereal Gazette: Issue Five came into realization in the non-fictional aka real 1999 (the timeline when he was 23. He and few of his roster members were born between 1973-1979, Zahid, Cheryl and Pacione were born in 1976 while Dagstine was born in 1974. He calls Hugo Gernsback's version of the 1990s a rip-off.) Pacione said she was mocking April Derleth by calling herself a publisher. He suggested she join printtopress.com the sister company of his boss who founded The Book Patch to preserve her material for Fanlore.org but she shrugged it off. Ramsey Campbell called The Ethereal Gazette a 'fanzine' in front of Pacione where he pointed out the technology used cut a lot of the costs and allowed him to produce a trade paperback though Issue Five had a lot of the layouts and traits of fanzines but it was more high tech. Pacione's first church oversaw the development of The New Living and where he grew up was near where ESV was published as he really sought them out for his early material. The font that gave Issue Five it's distinct trait, is a 9 pt Teletype for the stories. Steven Morgan and Zahid Zaman released their respective stories in Kindle collections but the kindle layouts couldn't do either story justice -- they both knew this too because of the distinct treatment they were given in Issue Five. Steven and Zahid knew what Pacione did and nodded him for doing this. Steven's short film has an ironic echo of Zahid's lead story. ''She was caught pulling out Rational Wiki when she was called prejudice for sniping on this roster. Some of the alumni revealed to have ties to Troma. He when he re-issued this publication he made sure that David Wright and Matthew S. Carroll's respective Sunday School backgrounds weren't ignored so this was reissued with the Good Neighbor Parable from the ISV then got a copy in the hands of Veronica Freeman of Benedictum. Further Links * The Asylum: Issue Five's lead author. * Bigfoot Tales -- look for pages 116-130 * Darkened Horizons: Issue 3 -- Kevin Lucia came under the encouragement of Pacione as his breakout from The Ethereal Gazette: Issue 3 and came to Issue Five as cover designer, contributing author second to last. Pacione took the spot the closing author in Issue Five took for the second time. "You're praising Lucia you should be thanking me for finding him. The thanks I get is my enduring work getting plagiarized." * Disney Fan Fiction Discussed and it's a curiosity why she wasn't named. * 50 Disney Movies Based On Public Domain -- Pacione saw the connection when he tapped The Edgar Allan Poe Fandom and did both namesakes. He said, "how can I do do an anthology of mixed era material." The seeds for A Library Of Unknown Horrors were set in 2006 as he was planning something of this nature in the era he was working on Tabloid Purposes 3. * Encyclopedia Dramatica: FanFiction -- her Harry Potter Crack piece * Ethereal Tales Special Issue -- guess who appears. * Examining The Blogosphere -- the 2008 article that exposed Christine Morgan as kyping Disney Properties what some don't know how some of the properties are in public domain. The properties she got heat for is one that's not. * FanLore.org: The Morgans -- where the expanded bio started. * The Cabbie Homicide: October 13, 1993 -- this is notorious and it's a huge part of where his ex-fiancee was throwing shade. The Tampa Bay area wants Pacione to disown this piece and he said, "this story no I can help people with this, far more than you can even begin to imagine." * Holden's Counterpart -- picture The Fandom Writer's biting humor with The Cabbie Homicide's nasty elements. The fact checking makes this even nastier. R.W.S. is the evil twin of this where it makes it even darker. * The Infamy Raines is where the scandal with his classmates becomes even more high profile. The scandal played into the factions when they said, "Fuck your dead roster!" * Veronica Glenn the automotive retired became a researcher in less than 2 hours of research what the second namesake roster's breakout did in five months. She ended up looking up where to get everything and moved into the various places under Pacione's leads. She shared what went down and the events of the football team posed as members of the Klan for a skit. One photo she took reminded Pacione of a 1997 drawing he did that greets An Eye In Shadows marking the ten year anniversary of that drawing. * King Pen Enterprises: the channel of one of the breakouts from The Ethereal Gazette: Issue Five the two who came from MySpace.com as the other was reprinted from their then blogs. The followers on Facebook.com and connected with Joliet James Designs, a photographer that was almost one of Pacione's collaborators of his cousin's best friend. * Pastor's Spouse -- the beginnings where the Decades of Therapy Scandal really hit home. The scandal plays up even harder when one of the factions turned out to be an e-zine mate from The House of Pain as the article busting him is Boycotting Truth. DuPage County had a twin scandal playing up as Wheaton College and the Class of 1994 adult scandals became realized. * Tales of the Talisman: Vol 8, Issue 4, the same magazine that '''The Typewriter' and Dagstine appeared in the mid-2000s. * She wasn't pleased when this surfaced. One of her TOC mates saw why this was done, and shown support for the teacher on roster. The response was mixed when this showed up in a way where it was treated like a House of Pain story. Some of her TOC mates are friends with Pacione and Anne Serling. So in Twilight Zone circles she's sort of pariah because kyping Disney. The Twilight Zone circles look up to the Serling family and to Pacione. They saw him legitimize this fandom when he did The Statue. The Ethereal Gazette: Issue Five roster, Pacione jokes, "Your father owes us one Anne." * Huffington Post: Spotlight -- Matthew S. Carroll from The Ethereal Gazette: Issue Five with The Artifact * A Library Of Unknown Horrors houses her TOC mate Jason Hughes. * GoFundMe: Christine Marie Morgan dredged up by Kody Boye, the lead author on Dark Gothic Resurrected: Autumn 2007. Pacione gives Morgan a degrading piece of his mind, "I am not even giving you a dime because you stole from my dinner table. I should flag this campaign and nail the organizer as a fraud." * Pacione and Christine Morgan really go at it here. He shown how he always had the upper hand when it came to Morgan, especially when she was using his son as leverage. * The Ethereal Gazette: Issue Five -- where this is housed now and it should be looked into because it overlaps when Archive of our Own was launched. An Eye In Shadows was published about two months after Transformative Works appeared. The TOC's screen cap is displayed as the CEO of Fandom connected with Pacione after he pulled an article about a church from King James Only Examined doing Blackface. * Wheaton College: Hijab Affair author of The Gateway originally shared this but didn't understand the backdrop. Pacione growing up in Glendale Heights, Illinois, did and saw the crime of Philosophical Slander. His entire rosters of The Ethereal Gazette: Issue Five and Issue 10 then with the members of the second namesake. Fresh from joining The Book Patch -- busting factions for impersonating Porras, with now video blogger ended up busting Wheaton College. Pacione spending time with an Central African lead church, knew why he did this and it attributes to his roster in Issue Five. The professor got the teaching gig a month after The Ethereal Gazette: Issue Five was published. Category:Fandom Occurrences Category:Harry Potter Category:Disney Category:Gargoyles Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:2010 Category:Small Press Category:Cthulhu Mythos